beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
John Getz
Hannah Getz |yearsactive = 1965-present }} John William Getz is an American actor. Biography Getz was born on October 15, 1946, in Davenport, Iowa. Getz first got into acting while he was enrolled at the University of Iowa, where he appeared in multiple plays and was encouraged to take up acting as a profession. Choosing to follow his new-found passion, Getz dropped out of college and moved to San Francisco so that he could attend the American Conservatory Theater. Getz got his first professional role in the 1964 soap opera Another World, in which he portrayed Neil Johnson. His first major recurring role came in the CBS series Rafferty, in which he portrayed Dr. Daniel Gentry. Since then, Getz has gotten multiple recurring roles in various other TV shows, examples of which include Timeless, Halt and Catch Fire, Aquarius, Grey's Anatomy, and The West Wing. On Criminal Minds Getz portrayed Andrew Kane in an episode of Criminal Minds. He then portrayed Randal Cowan, the father of an abduction victim, in the episode Love Interrupted. Filmography *Bosch (2017) - Walker *Timeless (2016-2017) - Benjamin Cahill (8 episodes) *Transparent (2016) - Donald *Aquarius (2016) - James Harrison Barret (4 episodes) *Grace and Frankie (2016) - John (2 episodes) *NCIS: New Orleans (2016) - Army General Owen Matthews *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - Love Interrupted (2016) TV episode - Randal Cowan *Certain Women (2016) - Sheriff Rowles *Homeland (2014-2015) - Joe Crocker (3 episodes) *Trumbo (2015) - Sam Wood *The Perfect Guy (2015) - Renkin *How to Get Away with Murder (2014) - David Dolan *Halt and Catch Fire (2014) - Joe MacMillan, Sr. (2 episodes) *Bad Teacher (2014) - Howard *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2000-2014) - Bill Harvey/Richard Zeigler (2 episodes) *Castle (2014) - Dr. Gustavo Bauer *Bones (2014) - Steven Frank *Nikita (2013) - Senator Ed Chappell (2 episodes) *NCIS: Los Angeles (2013) - Senator Lockhart *Eagleheart (2013) - Bernard Moss *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2013) - Admiral Vincent Albers *Desperate Acts of Magic (2013) - Don Tarzia *Jobs (2013) - Paul Jobs *Touch (2012) - Henry Williams *Scandal (2012) - Patrick Keating *Elevator (2011) - Henry Barton *The Social Network (2010) - Sy *NCIS (2010) - Walter Kane *Ghost Whisperer (2010) - Rudy Wharton *Labor Intensive (2009) - Older Man *Private Practice (2009) - Mr. Kent *Criminal Minds - Pleasure Is My Business (2009) TV episode - Andrew Kane *Trust Me (2009) - Peter Derby (2 episodes) *Prison Break (2008) - Dr. Roger Knowlton *Eleventh Hour (2008) - William Gregory *Grey's Anatomy (2008) - Michael Breyers (2 episodes) *Mad Men (2008) - Dr. Eric Stone *Swingtown (2008) - Steve Gilboy (Uncredited) *How I Met Your Mother (2008) - Bob Hewitt *A Line in the Sand (2008) - Captain McClenon *Superhero Movie (2008) - Lunatic Editor *Hard Four (2007) - Blazedell Woodruff *Big Shots (2007) - Walter Storrs *Shark (2007) - Judge Nicholas *Day Break (2007) - Judge Tobias Booth (5 episodes) *Zodiac (2007) - Templeton Peck *Nanking (2007) - George Fitch *Las Vegas (2006) - Unknown Character *The King of Queens (2004-2006) - Mr. Dugan (3 episodes) *The West Wing (2006) - Congressman Mark B. Sellner (2 episodes) *Close to Home (2006) - Maurice Hardecker *Cold Case (2006) - Bill Simmons *Gun (2005) - Webb/Additional Voices (voice) *Living 'til the End (2005) - Mr. Hines *Medium (2005) - Councilman Stuart McCallister *Wanted (2005) - Mr. Salinger *Mystery Woman: Sing Me a Murder (2005) - Dan *A Day Without a Mexican (2004) - Senator Abercombie *Without a Trace (2004) - Mr. Garrett *Joan of Arcadia (2003) - D.A. Gabe Fellowes (6 episodes) *According to Jim (2003) - Frank *CSI: Miami (2003) - George Risher *Hunger Point (2003) - David Hunter *The Guardian (2001) - Wendell Rapke *Zenon: The Zequel (2001) - General Hammond *Held for Ransom (2000) - Mr. Kirkland *Providence (2000) - Dr. Sullivan *JAG (1999) - Adm. Harrison Spencer *Maggie (1998-1999) - Dr. Arthur Day (19 episodes) *Some Girl (1998) - Claire's Father *Painted Hero (1997) - Sheriff Acuff *Ned and Stacey (1995-1996) - Les McDowell (6 episodes) *Mr. & Mrs. Smith (1996) - Karl Hansen *Mojave Moon (1996) - Police Officer *A Friend's Betrayal (1996) - Dennis Hewitt *Murder, She Wrote (1995-1996) - Kyle Kimball/Jonas Cole (2 episodes) *The Late Shift (1996) - Brandon Tartikoff *Awake to Danger (1995) - Steve Murdock *The 5 Mrs. Buchanans (1995) - Roy Buchanan (2 episodes) *A Passion to Kill (1994) - Jerry *Untamed Love (1994) - Dan *Playmaker (1994) - Eddie *Fortunes of War (1994) - Franklin Hewitt *Betrayal of Trust (1994) - Curt *Phenom (1993) - Jack *Triumph Over Disaster: The Hurricane Andrew Story (1993) - Doug Hulin *Majority Rule (1992) - Paul *In My Daughter's Name (1992) - Michael Elias *Curly Sue (1991) - Walker McCormick *Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) - Gus *Murphy Brown (1990) - Bob *Men at Work (1990) - Maxwell Potterdam III *Born on the Fourth of July (1989) - Marine Major - Vietnam *The Fly II (1989) - Stathis Borans *Police Story: Burnout (1988) - Sgt. Jack Leland *Mariah (1987) - Ned Sheffield (7 episodes) *The Fly (1986) - Stathis Borans *MacGruder and Loud (1985) - Malcom MacGruder (14 episodes) *The Lucie Arnaz Show (1985) - Unknown Character *ABC Afterschool Specials (1985) - Thomas Sanders *Thief of Hearts (1984) - Ray Davis *Blood Simple. (1984) - Ray *Concrete Beat (1984) - Unknown Character *Suzanne Pleshette Is Maggie Briggs (1984) - Geoff Bennett (5 episodes) *Not in Front of the Children (1982) - Dr. Paul Adams *Muggable Mary, Street Cop (1982) - Dan Waters *Tattoo (1981) - Buddy *Ryan's Hope (1978-1981) - Dr. Morgan Thomas/Jim *Rivkin: Bounty Hunter (1981) - Unknown Character *Kent State (1981) - Professor Ted Arnold *Three's Company (1980) - Lee Tripper *The Associates (1979) - William Simmons *Loose Change (1978) - John Campbell *Barnaby Jones (1978) - Walter Alberts *A Woman Called Moses (1978) - Stewart (2 episodes) *Barney Miller (1977) - William McKuen *Wonder Woman (1977) - Christian Harrison *Rafferty (1977) - Dr. Daniel Gentry (10 episodes) *On Our Own (1977) - Tom Ericson *The Andros Targets (1977) - Dan Bridger *The Happy Hooker (1975) - Trout Fisherman *Killer Bees (1974) - Attendant *Another World (1964) - Neil Johnson (1974-1975) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors